Sensuous Skin
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: An Akira x Yuna yuri fanfic. Rated M for strong lemon/hentai. The epilogue to 'Love Rising From The Ruins'. Yuna has three days to woo Akira and win the bet Akira set her...will she manage to succeed?


_Sorry for the delay, there was a glitch which stopped me from uploading dociments :( Still the M rated epilogue to 'Love Rising From the Ruins' is now up! Thanks to everyone who read and favourited the prequel and especially to Sony Ninja, xxWfCPxx, Murraymints999, rain09 and setchan-1995 for making my day by reviewing XD_

_I may be reduced to posting the odd one-shot and the occasional AsunaxSetsuna Chapter over the next few months as I expect to be pretty busy most of the week with my new course. I should have a better idea in a couple of weeks time and will try to keep my profile updated accordingly._

_At any rate I hope you'll all enjoy the final part of this AkiraxYuna fanfic! =D_

* * *

**Sensuous Skin**

"I'm just going for a shower," Yuna said smoothly as she slipped past Akira. Her hand brushed Akira's rear and as she entered the bathroom she'd already begun removing her top. Akira desperately wanted to follow her but Akashi was nearby in his bedroom working and Yuna had already pulled the door shut. Instead she walked out through the patio doors onto the wooden balcony overlooking the sea.

They were staying in a beautiful set of bamboo beach huts that sat in a little cove overlooking the ocean. It was the place guests stayed on the island. There was a bigger house that Akashi's friend would use further inland but it wasn't as beautiful or as cosy as the lower huts.

A wonderfully cool breeze whipped Akira's shiny hair out to the left and helped calm her a little. _These last three days of the holiday have been mind-blowing! God, I am so aching for her right now! _She bit her lip in vexation, a little worried that in daring Yuna to woo her so well Yuna may have forgotten the main part of the bet.

_After all it is evening of the final day and we can hardly make love in this lightweight beach hut! We'd wake Akashi for sure! I have to hand it to her though for she's wooed me quite spectacularly. I mean I wanted her before but right now I'm desperate. It feels like she's spent the last three days slowly and purposefully stoking my desire with every touch. Like a painter creating a beautiful masterpiece._

It had started with gentle touches, stolen kisses and neck nibbles. Never for very long and always, _always_ leaving her wanting more. By the second of the three days, spent mainly at the small port town nearby, the touches had deepened a little, a hand moving across her rear, having sun tan massaged on at the beach and numerous 'accidental' brushes.

That day had finished off in a tourist nightclub by the seafront. She'd been wearing her standard, plain blue beach bra that swung across her chest and a pair of blue trunks. Yuna was in her skimpy black bikini top and tight swimming trunks with 'love' printed in pink across them. Yuna had dragged her onto the dance floor where around twenty others were partying and there they had danced for sometime. Akira was a bit nervous but tried her best, copying some of the moves Yuna taught her. The star of the evening though was undoubtedly Yuna as her body swayed and wound itself about Akira's until all Akira wanted was for everyone else to disappear and leave them very much alone; unholy thoughts running rampant.

As if that wasn't enough Yuna spent a short time deliberately away from her in the middle of the dancing to chat and laugh with some of the guys in the corner who were very much eyeing Yuna up. Yuna only remained there a couple of minutes, just long enough to have Akira grinding her teeth in jealousy before returning having clearly answered one guys suggestion in the negative. As Yuna approached Akira, Akira said grimly,

"You did that deliberately!" Yuna's eyes glittered cheekily and she stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe. Did it work or should I go back and flirt some more?"

A second later Yuna found herself swept into a kiss so loaded with passion and desire that she could have sworn the world had ended and that she'd died and gone to heaven. Neither even noticed the catcalls and whistles about them. They danced a bit more and then left, emerging out into the cool night filled with stars spanning the heavens. They were to spend that night on Akashi's yacht and then the final night back at the island. Akira knew Yuna could have made good on her bet at any moment but Yuna was clearly enjoying building up the desire in her body. She made no more moves that night save to wrap her arms round Akira and deliver a number of nibbles and licks down the side of Akira's neck, her hands slipping up the inside of Akira's top and massaging her back with gentle caressing movements. But again all too soon and with Akira weak at her knees Yuna drew back and said with a smile and a wink.

"I loved dancing with you tonight Akira and I haven't finished tormenting you yet." And with that she skipped lightly away from her and onto the boat.

Today had been no less exciting. Aside from the incredibly sweet things Yuna had done for her like breakfast in bed, her touches around the boat as they sailed back to their holiday island had become more purposeful and passion filled. Now they spoke of intense longing and desire rather than mere playfulness. On one occasion Yuna had pressed her against the side of the yacht, wrapping one arm around her rear and one about her shoulders and spending a good few minutes deep kissing her whilst caressing her body. She'd had real trouble keeping her moans low enough that Akashi, in his cabin, wouldn't hear. As ever though, with her body at Yuna's complete mercy, Yuna left her trembling and craving her all the more.

Akira sighed as she stared out at the moonlit sea. _All those touches burnt into my body, surely she won't let them go to waste._

There was a click as the bathroom door opened in the room behind and she trembled, slowly looking round to see Yuna wearing her stripy blue and white PJ's. Yuna walked across the room to her bedroom and as Akira re-entered the living room she turned and said with a seductive smile,

"You're going for a shower, right?" Akira nodded.

"Then night," Yuna said softly and continued on into her room, shutting the door behind her.

_Why? Have I done something wrong? Did she decide I wasn't worth the bother or does she want me to make the next move...I...I want her so badly! _

Akira went and grabbed a towel and white dressing gown from her room then showered, all the time in a state of flux and confusion. The shower didn't take long and soon she was standing back in the shadowed living room in her fluffy gown, everything thrown into sharp relief by the bright moonlight.

_Do I go to her? I might wake her, or is she planning for me to go to ultimately win the bet? _Suddenly Akira realised that that had to be right. It fitted Yuna's nature so perfectly. _She's saying to me that if her wooing wasn't good enough don't come. So I can make her lose the bet if I want too, but she also knows that she's been so good that there's no way I can do that. _A sense of awe and pure elation coursed through her system.

_That's my girlfriend! But is it really safe to do it here in the chalet with her dad close by? Ahh, I'm wet and my whole bodies pulsing so strongly. I'm in this state and we haven't even begun. I need her touch so much! I'm not ashamed to admit it but I hope I can make her feel the same sort of desire for me in time._

She approached Yuna's door quietly and whispered,

"Yuna," before realising the thin bamboo door was ever so slightly ajar, not noticeable unless you were close up. She carefully pushed it open and her eyes rested upon...an empty room.

_Arrrgh! How long can she keep making me chase her! Wait, there's something on the bed._

On the bed lay a beautiful, lacy black bra with some sexy black knickers. By it a piece of paper read, _'Come to our cove – I'll be waiting for you, my love XD.' _There was another glass doorway leading out onto a balcony and steps to the beach that was also slightly ajar. Their cove was a small one about twenty minutes walk away. A cosy little beach surrounded by high sided rock walls.

_Hmmph! L...like I'll go across an island, albeit deserted, at this time of night with that on! _Akira let her mind protest but she knew only to well it protested in vain. Five minutes later the underwear, note and Akira were gone from the room.

Twenty minutes later she found herself stepping from the ridge that ran down the face of the back cliff wall of the cove onto the sandy beach. As she had travelled down she had watched a dark haired figure in a pearl white, two piece bathing costume swimming about the bay. About two thirds of the way down she'd clearly been spotted though for Yuna was now only a few metres away.

Akira stopped, unsure of what to do or say. Before her stood Yuna with her breasts perfectly framed by the pearl bra and the tight pearl swimming trunks showing off her thighs, her whole body dripping wet. Yuna didn't say a thing for a few seconds but her eyes did all the talking for her. _So warm and longing? _

Yuna turned and beckoned and she, of course, followed as they waded out into the shallows. Then Yuna suddenly turned and approached her making her chest tighten. It wasn't the first time Yuna's face had moved to within inches of her own or that Yuna's arms had wrapped about her shoulders or that Yuna's legs had moved so softly against her own, but the look Yuna was giving her made it feel like it was.

"Akira," Yuna breathed out sensually as her hands slowly massaged her shoulders. "If you could have anything in the whole wide world what would it be?" The answer came to her lips as naturally as breathing.

"You." Yuna's mouth closed the gap as her sweet breath filled Akira's face and then Yuna's warm, wet tongue filled her mouth. With slow and passionate sweeps Yuna's tongue mixed and mingled with her own tongue before dipping into her saliva, stroking inside of her cheeks and running along her teeth. This kiss didn't end too soon but was long, loving and perfect. By the time it finished Akira knew she was once again putty in Yuna's hands.

"Ah!" Gasped Yuna as she pulled away and her eyes shone with delight and she wasn't finished with her little game yet. She slipped around behind Akira and her hands began fumbling with Akira's black bra. "And who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Yuna whispered again.

"You." The bra came off and Akira felt Yuna's hands slip round her back to cup her breasts. A warm wet nip to her left earlobe made her twitch in pleasure followed by a second. After every short pause another gentle caressing lick or nibble set her skin on fire as Yuna began to trail kisses down her neck. With shock Akira realised the faint moans she could hear were escaping from her mouth and that under Yuna's guiding, moulding hands her nipples were now fully erect.

"You're so beautiful Akira," Yuna whispered as her tongue ran playfully up Akira's neck. Her left hand slipped down to Akira's underwear where it teased the flimsy material and threatened to go lower.

"Final question," Yuna said and her voice dropped, so seductive that Akira's whole body felt like melting into the water and turning to steam simultaneously. "Was my wooing world class?" Her left fingers ran a little deeper, entering the thin foliage of hair that hid Akira's entrance.

There weren't any suitable words to describe how good Yuna's wooing had been, and besides Akira couldn't think of any profound ones in her current state so Yuna had to settle for,

"God, yes!"

Even as she spoke she felt Yuna's left hand reach her moistened opening and start flicking and rubbing the entrance. She wasn't sure how she was still standing as the warm ocean swirled about her legs and in the distance sombrely roared its approval. Yuna's right hand had slipped down to release her panties from her waist into the water. Akira stepped out of them and let them drift away with the tide then gasped as Yuna slid a leg up between her thighs to rub her clit and Yuna's left hand threatened to begin penetrating her dripping virgin space. Yuna's right hand slid back up the right side of her body to her right breast where it both supported her shaking body and occasionally caressed her right and left breasts. All the time Yuna's busts were pressing tight against her back and Yuna's warm mouth planted ever deeper licks and kisses across and along her neck.

"Awahhh!" she cried as Yuna slid her up and down upon her leg. Each slide sent silent screams of pleasure through her body whilst Yuna's left thumb and the finger next to it pried her hole open. Then something warm and hard slid into her tight entrance as her body slid down Yuna's leg. She felt Yuna's finger inside of her and her whole body cried out inside with deep pleasure. A fire of steaming hot liquid churned between her thighs and every movement of that finger made it hotter and swirled it faster.

Her head arched back and round searching for Yuna, for something to distract her from the unbearable pleasure in her aching groin. Her lips found Yuna's and she gurgled as Yuna sucked her in as Yuna's hand now moved more softly and sensuously inside Akira's body and on the parts that were paralysing and shaking Akira the most. Akira broke the kiss with saliva dripping from her mouth because the tension inside of her was too much.

Yuna sensed her tighten and heard the beginning of her final cry and so thrust a second finger in with the first. Not too fast or slow but smoothly enough to reach as far up inside Akira as possible at the peak of her cry.

"Yuuuuunnnaaaaaa!"

Yuna smiled as she withdrew her fingers from Akira and let the fluid spill out of Akira and down her leg. Then she slid Akira down through it until she was sitting in the shallow water gasping and shaking.

Akira drunk in deep breaths of the ocean air barely feeling the mild water slop about her as her body returned to normal. _Whatever normal is? After that I just don't know. _

Seconds later, having scooped and licked some of Akira's juice off her own leg, Yuna crawled round to straddle Akira's form. Her face now wore a more hopeful and less grown up look.

"Did I do okay?" She asked, nervously scratching the back of her hair that was a lot more out of place than usual. "I mean I had to act confident to be the best woo-er but I was really kinda nervous that I'd make a mess of things."

Akira smiled. _This is also what I love about her. Not only does she have the life and energy I feed off but I can also be the figure she draws comfort and support from. In our weakness we are made strong by our partner. _She drew Yuna in to her and this time it was her tongue that moved smoothly into Yuna's mouth, running over Yuna's teeth and mixing and twisting with Yuna's tongue. When she pulled away she said,

"I'd have loved you anyway Yuna but you were fantastic! I really should take more care just how far I push you in your dares because I swear I almost died from the pleasure."

Yuna blushed, so sweetly that Akira couldn't hold back the desire to inflict some revenge in return for losing the bet. She eased Yuna round and down into the shallows where the warm water was an inch deep and then slunk seductively over Yuna, Akira's form perfectly lit by the moonlight behind.

"Now that you've aroused me Yuna don't think that you can escape!"

_I'm glad Yuna was so nervous though. It makes my nerves seem much more normal and boy do I want to take her now and show her what I can do! _The question of whether Yuna found her as attractive didn't even enter her mind. If the way Yuna had handled her body seconds ago wasn't enough proof the looks Yuna was giving her body now were way beyond lustrous.

"Mmmmm" Akira sighed in pleasure as she let her hands slip round Yuna's back to untie her bra. "Now here's something I've been longing to see for months."

"Just to see?" Yuna queried in mock innocence as the white bra went the way of Akira's underwear to release her large and busty boobs. Akira's reply was to move her head down and swallow her right breast.

Something warm and wet brushed Yuna's already erect nipple, trailing up her breast and then smoothly returning to re-run over her nipple. All the time Akira's lips were massaging the skin around the path of Akira's tongue. Akira's mouth played havoc with Yuna's nipples for some time turning slow circles around them, pinching them between her lips and sucking and pulling at them whilst her long tongue occasionally ran up and down the valley between her breasts.

Then Akira let her hands take over. Freeing them on the objects of her desire where they gently teased higher and louder moans from Yuna's mouth as they rubbed, stroked and rolled over her nipples. Akira's eyes eventually left Yuna's breasts as Yuna's gasps became louder and her moans more arousing. Akira let her gaze drift downwards over Yuna's beautiful curving body to her sex that was being gently lapped by the warm water, which mingled with a trickle of lubricant. Smoothly Akira arched down again and began licking and kissing her way down from Yuna's breasts towards Yuna's opening. Yuna felt Akira's smooth touch run lower and gave a groan of anticipation.

_She's over my belly button and now at my straggly hair. Oh God! Her tongue's forcing my legs open and now her hands are running down my sides to my behind. _

Yuna's own hands gripped and dug into the soft sand as Akira eased her sex upwards. Akira held it before her waiting mouth, allowing the smell to stir her. Then she gave it an experimental lick.

_Mmmmm, not quite how I expected it taste but somewhat nice. A creamy liquid. _She hungrily moved in for more, enjoying the feel of Yuna's body trembling helplessly in her grasp. _And I'm the only one allowed to make her feel this helpless! _This time she gave Yuna's soft tight opening a longer deeper lick causing Yuna to cry out her name. She barely heard though as she let her tongue probe deeper and deeper inside Yuna, sucking on her opening with passion.

Yuna felt her nails bruising her hands as her hands clenched tighter and pushed further into the sand. Her whole body was arched with her hair underwater and her face pointed skywards. Far away she could feel her hips trembling and groin close to bursting as Akira's long, warm tongue probed and pushed its way further into her until she wasn't sure how she'd live if it was removed. The bursting feeling in her hips travelled upwards to her chest and then her head. Her whole body was flexible and yet inside it felt like the whole of heaven was crammed so tightly that the slightest movement would rip her to shreds.

Then the tongue stopped and slowly retreated. It felt as though the world was suddenly empty and that she was all alone. She began trembling until Akira's face, so beautiful, rose over her own.

"Shall we call the result of the bets a draw?" Akira asked letting her right hand tickle Yuna's lowering pussy. Yuna shivered and her groin jerked back up.

"Yes," she said desperately.

"And as I'm yours forever, will you be mine?" Akira asked softly as she ran her finger round the inner rim of Yuna's hole, the moonlight making a halo about her hair.

"Yes!" Yuna almost screamed and then did as Akira's right fingers powerfully pushed themselves deep inside her. They moved in and out with strong graceful motions and in seconds the internal agony of pleasure had risen to an even greater height. Finally it consumed her so that she was left hollering Akira's name into the night air as the orgasm took her and the agony faded in a flow of liquid from her legs to the sea. A second later and Akira's mouth took her own. Akira's breasts pressed between hers and Akira's legs entwined with her own. After some time of deep breaths and kisses her body felt weak but back to normal, her soul eternally shared and merged with Akira's.

"Was I good?" Akira whispered and Yuna grinned.

"You were awesome!" She said happily and rolled Akira over so that she was on top before giving her another deep kiss.

A while later they sat huddled on the beach with their nightgowns on. Before them the horizon glowed orange as the sky above paled. By the time they'd finished making love the second time and had washed off it was almost dawn so Yuna had suggested they wait to see the sunrise. The night and water had been warm so it wasn't uncomfortable and Yuna had brought a pair of towels with her to dry off.

"Shouldn't we head back soon?" Akira suggested half-heartedly. " I mean your dad…" Yuna smiled and nestled closer.

"I think he sort of knows actually." She knew, even without looking, that Akira's face wore its surprised, left eyebrow half-raised, look. "Well I told him we were going out a couple of days ago and that we were in a serious relationship and he was fine with that. Plus he's used to me being out and about at all hours and times. Even if he pieced together what we were up to tonight I don't think he'd be all that upset. After all, you're the person who saved both his and my life."

"And you're the one who saved mine," Akira whispered back. "Not directly, but before you came I was slipping away to nothing and my family were just a cold and isolated unit. You were the person who actually made me want to live life rather than just exist. In you I am complete."

"Ahhh," Yuna sighed contentedly and she reached up and gave Akira another soft, slow kiss. "You say the most beautiful things Akira. I really do love you so much!"

Akira smiled and held her closer as a bright yellow ray shot across the horizon and lit up the bay with fresh morning light. Gulls circled and cried overhead as the sea took on a shiny turquoise hue streaked with frosted waves.

"I'm so glad, Yuna. I love you too!"

They remained there for some time watching the sunrise fill the world around them with light and life, knowing it was no match for that born within them during the stillness of the night.


End file.
